Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by merlinsbeard
Summary: Whats behind the veil whose the Half Blood Prince (not HP, the founders or Voldie!) and why there's a new head and map in Grimmauld Place. Whose the new Minister for Magic and why Percy is on speaking terms? R&R to find out! Chapter 1,2 updated 3 soon
1. Dreams, Dementors and the Dursleys

**Chapter One**

_Dreams, Dementos and the Dursleys_

The summer closed oppressively round the teenager as he walked home. His T- shirt hung untucked around his waist, his hair unkempt and untidy. As he walked curtains would twitch behind locked windows, prying eyes would peer out gaps in the blinds. Most of them muttering under their breath about that 'Potter boy's' wild antics the previous Summer. Word had spread quickly of his behavior, most of his neighbours believing he attended St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably for Incurably Criminal Boys. A cruel story Harry had been forced to use while his Aunt Marge stayed over the Summer three years ago now.  
  
Harry Potter walked home under the amber evening, the world silent, except for the soft chirping of crickets in the bush rows of Privet Drive. It had been his first day at muggle work, realizing that Harry was now sixteen the Dursleys had instantly forced him to get a job, much to Harry's objection. He had argued with his Uncle so much that he had been threatened with living back under the cupboard under the stairs and hadn't even been daunted by Harry's threats to contact The Order.  
  
'You're getting a bloody job boy,' snarled Uncle Vernon, his scarlet cheeks looking highly volatile, 'your Aunt and I have fed and clothed you for the last sixteen years and now, you're going to pay some keep.' Harry knew better then to argue with his uncle while he was in this sort of mood, but still the sheer injustice of his uncle's words reverberated in Harry's mind. He stormed to his room taking three steps at a time and slammed the door.  
  
Hedwig awoke with a start ruffling her feathers' and throwing Harry a disapproving glance. Her large amber eyes cooling his untamed temper. He flung himself onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow.  
  
Tears poured down his face immune to his attempts at stopping them his desperation getting the better of him. He had lost the one person who had seemed family to him, the path between him and his parents. He knew that Remus and most of the other council members had also known his parents but they had never been as personable to Harry as Sirius had. Never offered Harry to come and live with him, not understand him and be able to talk to him about his parents in any great length. Sure, he viewed Mrs. Weasly as a surrogate mother but she hadn't been able to fill the space inside Harry longing for some sort of family relation.  
  
The dreams from his childhood were re-awakened inside of him, yearning for some other relative or for Sirius to return but he knew in his heart that it was fruitless.  
  
He still wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to anyone about it, the unfairness felt by Harry due to the last months incidents heavy on his mind. Why him? What had he done in this world to deserve this? The memory of Dumbledore in his office telling Harry about the prophecy and that either he or Voldermort would kill the other, wanting to believe that it was Dumbledore's fault. The thought of getting a job, now also seemed a new and infuriating prospect.  
  
But that had been how the whole Summer had been, him and the Dursley's having monumental arguments, only a slight improvement on the previous summer due to owls from the order every three days and very occasionally, much to Aunt Petunia's disgust, a visit.  
  
So as he walked home from his first day at work Harry hummed under his breath, trying not to look up at the muggle faces peering at him. It hadn't been too bad he thought, at least he could see all the muggles news, which was a welcome relief, as last Summer he had been hiding under windows sills. He had seen pictures of Voldemort's death-eaters on the front page of most of the newspapers proclaiming they were part of a radical cult that believed that humans were vermin ripe for destruction and to report them to your local police station. Harry found this highly amusing, as it was clear the Ministry of Magic had done everything possible to alert the muggles without telling them the secret of wizardry. He could imagine Cornelius Fudge pulling his hair out as he thought of what to do; surrounded by his advisors and probably bombarding Dumbledore with owls.  
  
Utterly dejected, he traipsed into the Dursley's front landing, slamming the door behind him. No one even greeted him or asked him how his first day went, but that was normal so Harry went upstairs had a quick shower and then sort refuge from the outside world in his room.  
  
As he entered he saw a great tawny owl perched on his headboard with a package attached to its leg, on the front was written in bold green writing,  
  
_FOR THE ATTENTION OF HARRY POTTER  
  
4 PRIVET DRIVE  
  
LITTLE WHINGING  
  
SURREY_  
  
Curious to find out what it was he went over and took the package off the owl, but as he did so he received a sharp nip from the tawny owl. It looked at him scathingly and then back down at the parcel. Harry noticed that next to it was a small slip, which he read also:  
  
_I Harry Potter acknowledge that I have received my O.W.L. results.  
  
Signed  
_  
His heart racing Harry took the quill in the other claw of the owl and signed the parchment, hardly noticing that it had been a Fib-Finding Quill. As he briskly crossed the T's in Potter the owl took off leaving him the package, lying on his bed. Excited Harry quickly started tearing the envelope open. He quickly pulled out the letter and started to read:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
It gives me great delight to present you with your OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) results. You may remember the unusual circumstances in which the Astronomy and History of Magic exams took place, due to these unforeseen events we at the Wizarding Examinations Authority have decided to rather then mark you just on your success on this OWL but also on your previous exam scores. Moreover, we have been in contact with your History of Magic and Astronomy teachers with your Head of House who have all agreed to allow this to happen and have been more then willing to allow us to look over your past exam papers for the previous years. Although it is with some concern I add that Professor Binns had little idea who you were referring to you as someone known as Perkins but never mind. You will find your results enclosed in your envelope your OWL results along with a list of subjects you may take on into your 6th year of Hogwarts. I urge you to choose wisely and would like to take this opportunity to wish you all the luck in the future, Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor G. Marchbanks Chairman of the Wizarding Examinations Authority,  
_  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief he had been worried about the results of those two exams. The fact that they had used past papers was also reassuring he had never done badly in any of his History of Magic or Astronomy exams per-se. Quickly he pulled out the second letter and read the contents:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter, The format of the results is thus. The theory graced is placed first followed by the practical, therefore if one achieved an E in theory Astronomy and A in practical Astronomy then it would be presented E/A followed by the overall result which would depend on the overall exam marks. I wish you good luck.  
  
Astronomy E/A=A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures O/E=E _

_Charms E/E=E _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O/O=O _

_Divination D/P=D Herbology A/A=A _

_History of Magic A=A _

_Potions E/O=O _

_Transfiguration E/E=E _

_O=2 E=3 A=3 P=0 D=1_  
  
Harry's heart leapt, he'd done it. The only subject he had failed was divination but in his mind that didn't matter. Filled with jubilation he quickly pulled out a spare piece of parchment and was about to write to Ron when he heard his Uncle's voice from downstairs, 'Bloody pigeon! Shoo, get out.'  
  
He ran down the stairs at break neck speed to see Pigwigeon racing round the Dursley's kitchen, screeching excitedly as if it was all a game. Harry couldn't help but laugh, seeing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia chasing it round the kitchen, screaming like it was a mass-murderer. Pigwigeon eventually settled on top of the fridge and much to Harry's amusement try as Uncle Vernon might his short arms couldn't reach the chirping bird. As soon as Pigwigeon saw Harry however he let out an even more shrill and excited shriek and dived right at him. He plummeted into Harry's chest, almost winding him turning quickly he ran bow-legged back upstairs for the fourth time that day.  
  
Slamming the door again, he set Pigwigeon onto the bed. Hedwig, who had never liked Pigwigeon, quickly flew out the window. Anxious to see what Ron's fist letter contained, Harry took the letter off Pig's leg and started reading.  
  
_Hi Harry,  
Hope they're treating you well, just give us a call on the fellytone if they're not. Dad says he has it all sussed and even if he doesn't Hermione's here to help. Just got our results through I got 1O (in Defense against the Dark Arts, wonder why?)_  
  
Harry smiled, he had secretly taught Ron and many other people Defense Against the Dark Arts in their previous year at Hogwarts right under their teacher, an agent of the Ministry of Magic. Feeling pleased with himself Harry continued to read the letter:  
  
_Failed in Divination, but as Hermione said, even the teacher couldn't pass the exam.  
_  
Harry snorted, even though he had felt extremely sorry the previous year when Professor Trelawney was fired he couldn't help but feel happy that he'd never have to sit in that musty old attic again.  
  
_Not much is happening at the moment, Moony's been away for a long time and Hermione's parents have come to stay. She got 9Os in her exams, I swear she must have cheated. So now I suppose all we have to do is decide which subjects to take. Anyway, see you soon,  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry's stomach lurched, Remus had been away from the order. He wondered what had happened. If anything it wasn't good news, but at least it was better then being in the dark, which had happened the previous year, much to Harry's disgust.  
  
He went back to the fresh piece of parchment and began to write:  
  
_Ron  
  
Thanks for the letter. Dursley's have made me get a job, said that I needed to pay them keep. Haven't heard much about Tom but keeping an ear out. Got 2Os and failed divination, Say hi to Hermione and her parents.  
  
Harry  
_  
He tied the letter to Pigwigeon's leg and threw him out into the amber twilight. Having finished writing to Ron Harry went down into the Dursley's kitchen, Aunt Petunia was siting at the table sipping tea through her pursed lips. As soon as she saw Harry her eyes followed him round the kitchen.  
  
His mind wondered back to the letter that Ron sent as something at the back of his mind started to grow, trying to grab attention. What was it in the letter? Lupin was missing and Hermione was there. Got it Hermione's parents were staying. The realization hit Harry, but they're muggles, they can't stay at the order. It hit him again, Voldemort, Dumbledore must have known that Hermione's parents were in danger, being a muggle-born and all.  
  
He could feel Aunt. Petunia's eyes on him piercing into him as he went and made a jam sandwich. He slowly went to the sink and got a glass of water before heading upstairs, he thought longingly of being to apparate at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts as he headed up the stairs for the sixth time today. Eating slowly he pulled out Sirius' Christmas present to him a set of books entitled Practical Defensive Magic and its use against the Dark Arts. The first few volumes had been an interesting read and now Harry was on volume 7: Guarding your Mind from Outside Intruders; A guide to Occlumency and the Patronus Charm. After reading through the foreword which managed to make the sentence: You can't protect your mind if your not strong willed, stretch to 5 pages, Harry decided to go to bed. He couldn't take much in, his mind taken up by the thought of Hermione in danger.  
  
This night he hoped to be rid of the recurring nightmare that had plagued him ever since Sirius' demise, watching him fall through the veil, seeing Cedric lying next to him his mouth and eyes open with blood dribbling in thick drops. Bellatrix Lestrange grinning; laughing in that horribly high pitched squeal, she turned into Umbridge, Harry looked down and saw his arm bleeding with the words 'I must not lie and lead my friends into danger' etched deeply into his flesh. Guilt ballooned in his mind, why did he fall for Voldermot's trick? The Weasleys surrounded him, peering lifeless into his face, the darkness increasing the shadows under their usually welcoming eyes. But he wasn't and this time Hermione stood next to them her usually blue eyes dull her robes ripped and scarred, her lifeless body limp in Ron's arms.  
  
He woke with a start, his bed sheets wet and soaked with sweat, he calmed down repeating to himself it was only a dream. He reached over to his bedside table and took a swig of the sleeping potion Remus had given him on his last visit. As he finished drinking it his eyes became more unfocussed as he slipped back into the realm of dreams.  
  
He was standing alone on the Quidditch pitch the stands deserted as the moon shone on him from above. The ground shook and split as a hoard of dementors rose from their eerie graves, their grey cloaks flowing in the windless night. One wore a crown on his head; silver in the cold night it was this one that advanced on Harry choking the air forcing him to kneel. Reality faded as colours span round his head.  
  
He grabbed his wand and shouted, 'Expecto Patronum' a thin whisp of light came from his wand, the dementors hand was tightening round Harry's throat he couldn't breath.  
  
He tried again, summoning the thought of him going to live with Sirius he bellowed 'EXPECTO PATRONUM'  
  
He woke with a start, the Dursleys were with him in there, with a look of utter terror on their faces. He could see his patronus, the stag, tossing something around the room, it looked like a thin shadow.  
  
Then he realised what was happening instead of the inky blackness that is compulsory to night; a pale green light bathed his small room, washing over the walls and bed. He looked outside curious of the maker of the light. Terror filled him, instead of the cloudy night promised by the weatherman, a pale green skull with a snake in its mouth hung loosely in the twilight shade. He looked down frantically and saw the death-eaters, each cloaked with a black hood and evil mask. He snatched his wand up and pointed it at the Dursleys.  
  
'What the bloody hell is going on?' yelled Harry his voice fuelled by fear. He glanced out the window again and saw the death eaters. They circled the house as they chanted. He couldn't make out the words but on every beat the house would shudder.  
  
He heard a loud pop of apparition, followed by two more. He yelled at the Dursleys, 'Stay here if you want to live.'  
  
As he ran out of his bedroom, Mad-Eye Moody grabbed his shoulder, 'Harry, your OK, thank Merlin.' He signaled to Tonks and another auror Harry hadn't seen before but who had just apparated in the Dursley's living room, 'help him pack we need to get them out of here quick.'  
  
The two aurors rushed up the stairs and helped Harry to pack his belongings into his case. 'What's going on,' asked Harry, 'what are they doing.' 'Evil curse Harry,' said Tonks faltering as the house groaned under the intensity of the magic. Harry was pleased to notice that this time Tonks' hair was an electric blue. 'They're trying to get to you, see, were going to headquarters.' 'What about the Dursleys?' Asked Harry over a particularly loud rumble. 'Dumbledore said we have to bring everyone back,' yelled Tonks even more loudly, 'he said that leaving them here would be leaving a wingless fly to a spider.' 'But they're muggles,' stammered Harry not believing what he was hearing. 'Well the Grangers don't mind' Tonks yelled while trying to shove Hedwig into the case as well, it took a loud shriek from her, for Tonks to realise her mistake.  
  
Moody limped in on his wooden leg, his magic eye peering outside, 'The muggles are all ready,' he growled, 'lets go.'  
  
The three aurors Harry and the Dursleys, who looked like they couldn't decide whether to be furious or petrified, gathered round the table. The other auror who Harry hadn't seen before took out an old boot and put it on the table. Aunt Petunia was about to complain before Mad-Eye gave her a withering stare. She melted under it. They stood there for a few minutes then the boot glowed a pale blue.  
  
The house rumbled again, lights fell down and they heard thumping noises from upstairs.  
  
'Everybody,' bellowed Moody, 'grab the boot on the count of three if you want to survive.' The Dursley's who now looked utterly timid would have done anything. 'three...two...one...'  
  
They all grabbed on to the port key, Harry felt that strange sensation and then fell onto the kitchen table at number twelve Grimmauld place.


	2. The Veil laid Bare

I dont own the characters or places or anything else that JK does.

**Chapter Two**

_The Veil Laid Bare_

Immediately he felt arms close round him in a warm embrace, 'Oh Harry,' sobbed Mrs. Weasley, 'we were so worried about you, Merlin's beard death- eaters at the house!' her tears poured down Harry's shoulder. Not knowing what he should do Harry patted her on the back weakly his face peering around at everyone else in the kitchen.  
  
There were more people then Harry remembered, he could see Mad-Eye Moody chivvying the Dursley's up the stairs and Ron and Hermione. They both looked terrified; Hermione was grappling onto Ron's hands so tightly that Harry felt sure it would stop the circulation. On one the walls was a large map, which reminded Harry a lot of the Marauder's Map as little red dots moved around the British isles.  
  
Eventually Mrs. Weasley managed to gain control of her hysteria, mumbling under her breath about, 'shouldn't have broken down, silly,' she turned around and started making some dinner, but Harry noticed her hands were still shaking violently.  
  
Harry was about to leave with Ron and Hermione when he felt a hand close on his shoulder, 'Harry,' he heard a familiar voice say, 'I would like to talk with you,' He turned round and saw the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore sparkling at him. Harry nodded wordlessly and followed Dumbledore down in to the cellar of the headquarters. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a chair appeared out of no-where, it reminded Harry of the disciplinary hearing he had been to the previous summer and a large globe started to form in his throat.  
  
'Harry?' said Dumbledore, 'I'd like you to tell me everything, I know you probably you do not want to,' he cut in over Harry's objection, 'but it is vital I know the extent of Voldemort's power and the amount of death-eaters he has.'  
  
Harry took a deep breath, 'OK,' he said and he told Dumbledore as much as he could remember, which wasn't allot and Harry saw little significance in the information he told Dumbledore. But as Harry told him Dumbledore listened, never interrupting but attentive as if memorizing every word. After Harry had finished, Dumbledore thought for a moment and then turned to Harry and said, 'Now Harry, did you feel your scar hurt at all?'  
  
The question shocked Harry it hadn't occurred to him that at all that his scar had been blissfully peaceful. Seeing Harry's reaction Dumbledore nodded quietly, 'it is as I thought Harry,' he said in a very quiet voice, 'Voldemort can shut you out, of course this is highly predictable him being a highly skilled Legilimens it is clear he is also a developed Occlumence. Thank-you Harry, I'm sure you know where your room is,' and he added, 'no doubt you and Mr. Weasley have a lot to talk about.' His brilliant eyes flickering in the candle light.  
  
'Professor?' Harry asked quickly remembering something that had been bothering him for many weeks now, 'what was that veil in the Department of Mysteries,' Dumbledore, who until this point had been quite cool about the proceedings, looked over his glasses at Harry. 

'Harry,' he said, 'are you familiar with the terms of life and death?' his voice quiet and precise.

'Yes, sir,' mumbled Harry, not knowing what relation this had to the conversation, 'I am.'

'Well, could you please define your view on death, Harry'

'Well,' Harry muttered, 'I suppose it's when you stop existing, when...' he floundered while Dumbledore sat waiting patiently. 'I suppose, its when your body stops working.' He paused thinking what he was saying was foolish, he looked up but saw no flicker of emotion on Dumbledore's face. It looked quite cool and benevolent, it annoyed Harry to see Dumbledore speaking about death so lightly.

'Harry,' Dumbledore repeated, 'that is an almost accurate interpretation, however, I will now tell you the true meaning.' He drew in a deep breath. 'As you know from your encounter with the dementors in the third year. Every person and living thing in this world has a soul, what this is exactly, wizards and muggles alike have argued since the dawn of their existence. However, it is my belief Harry,' he looked at him his blue eyes sorrowful, 'that a soul cannot exist without a means of transport a body if you will in this world, otherwise it would fade from our view and dimension, thus leaving this world. It is also my belief and probably only my belief, that a soul is immortal it can exist in our world as long as it has a body. Therefore, once the body is destroyed the soul is lost, going to the next world. Now, Harry,' Dumbledore added. 'What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential so much so that many people who work in the ministry do not know.

What you saw in the Department of Mysteries, Harry was a window into this world, not a door,' he added hastily, seeing Harry's hopeful expression, 'a window. This is why Voldemort is weak, he believes that when you die your soul is destroyed, whereas the truth is far from it, the soul moves to another plane of existence and that veil in the Department is a window.' Dumbledore continued, 'however, it is only a window. You may look out onto the universe without time but you cannot communicate or see anything of value, unless of course you were an artist.' He smiled at the nuance he had created and continued, 'Harry, if I was the Minister for Magic I would have it destroyed.' Seeing the look on Harry's face Dumbledore elaborated:

'Do you remember the Mirror of Erised Harry?' 'Yes,' replied Harry. 'I told you that men had wasted away staring at it, it is the same principal with the veil, people stare longingly for loved ones fuelled by the strongest emotion a man knows: hope. While I believe that hope is a great asset it can also be a destroyer of men's hearts. When Sirius fell through the veil his body was lost along with his soul. When he crossed the border between our world and theirs his body could not exist, their world does not have the capacity to hold physical substance, he died.' He let the words sink in before continuing, 'I have trusted you Harry with this information, please don't let me down.' His twinkling eyes were now murky blue, a tear trickled down his face as he watched Harry come to terms with what he had just heard. Harry heard from what seemed a great distance an apology, 'I'm sorry Harry.'

'But Professor,' Harry faltered, 'I heard them, I could hear them muttering,'

'Yes you could,' replied Dumbledore weakly, 'but could you hear what they said could you differentiate between the voices?'

Harry's heart slumped.  
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand and the chair vanished, he strode out of the cellar, and left Harry sitting by himself in the cellar. The memories of last year started to swell in him and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to either of his friends not yet anyway. He cast his mind back and remembered them holding hands. It suddenly dawned on him and the need to talk to them shrunk even more.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he sat there on the empty crate his face buried into his hands, trying to get Sirius out of his mind. He just sat there, the walls closed in around him as time slowed. He couldn't ever come back, never. Why had he believed Voldemort? Why had he survived that curse? Why couldn't he have died? The thought rose in him, yes, that was right, he wouldn't have to face the pain. The pain, it reverberated around his mind, Sirius, Cedric who next he wondered Hermione?  
  
The thought made him shudder, and lapse into an uneasy dream.  
  
'Harry Potter,' he awoke with a start, somebody had just screeched his name, 'Harry Potter, has come back.' Still not himself, he rubbed his eyes, and Dobby the house-elf came into focus. 'Harry Potter, Dobby is so glad Harry Potter is safe,' Dobby exclaimed, 'Professor Dumbledore told Dobby that Harry Potter was in the cellar and now Dobby finds him all alone, by himself.

'Dobby.' Repeated Harry, 'why are you here what happened to Kreacher?' 'Kreacher?' Dobby asked apprehensively, 'who is Kreacher?' Dobby bowed, his head almost touching the floor, 'Professor Dumbledore said to Dobby that he had to get Harry Potter for his dinner and Dobby is a good house-elf.' 'What dinner?' asked Harry, 'What's the time Dobby?' 'Its quarter past four now Harry Potter, Sir, you've been sleeping all day and Dobby has had to tend to the Dursleys. He doesn't like it much but Professor Dumbledore said so, he said that if Dobby looks after them well I will get another Galleon a month.' Dobby's voice quivered as though he might break into tears. Well versed in this peculiar behavior Harry quickly said, 'Well let's go and have some dinner then.'  
  
They went up the stairs, Harry holding on to the cast iron hand rail, and into the hubbub that was the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks stood over a cauldron of thick stew that bubbled throwing off delicious aromas. In the corner where the map was Moody and the other auror stood talking, pointing at certain areas. He saw Moody point up to Scotland as he shook his head. Fred and George Weasley apparated into the middle of the room and announced that Ron and Hermione would be down as soon they were ready. On the opposite side of the room sat a lone person probing through a rather ancient looking book, which seemed vaguely familiar. He looked up and snapped it shut, the eyes of Severus Snape met Harry's in mid glance a sneer spread across his face and he vanished from sight, striding through the doors.  
  
As the door swung Ron and Hermione entered into the hysteria. Hermione saw Harry and ran towards him, she embraced him as warmly as Mrs. Weasley had done the previous night. 'Harry,' she said through her rapid breathing, 'I'm so glad to see you, Dumbledore looked so frightened I had never seen him like that.' She looked up and tried to compose herself, but even Ron wasn't sniggering, on the contrary his face was a mask of admiration and relief. 'All right mate,' he said, 'glad you're here now, she's been awful,' he added glancing at Hermione he put on a high pitched voice and started squealing, 'Harry this and Harry that, I wonder what OWLs he got, I hope he passed potions, he said he wanted to be an auror.'  
  
Harry was about to laugh until he looked at Hermione and realised that Ron had done exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time. He could tell that she was about to burst into tears, she looked up at Harry as if willing him to say something that justified her behavior. Harry thought for a second: he knew that Ron hadn't meant to hurt Hermione's feelings but had just been relieved to see Harry like she had, he opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice that he heard. 'Sorry,' he heard Ron say, 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings its just that...' his voice trailed off as he melted under the gaze of Hermione, 'I'm just sorry, alright?'  
  
For the first time in a long time Harry felt at home and happy with his friends, they sat down and started eating the stew that had been prepared. It had caught Harry by surprise the last time he could remember Ron apologizing to Hermione ended in them nearly getting killed by a troll. He told this to them both and they fell about laughing. He was home.  
  
As Tonks dished out the stew Harry was filled in with the information Ron and Hermione had been told and acquired. Apparently Cornelius Fudge had resigned as Minister for Magic and a new Minister was being looked, at this point Ron started to go red around the ears as Hermione talked until, even though his mouth was full of potato, he spewed out, 'Thad wechons ee's im wiv a hanss.'

Mrs. Weasley gave him a warning glare, her eyes flashing dangerously. He stopped talking and waited until he had finished his mouthful, 'Sorry,' he muttered, 'Dad says that he's in with a chance of getting in, I mean they want someone who knows a lot about muggles and loads of people at work like him.'

'You can see why,' continued Hermione, 'he works with muggles quite a lot and its more then just a job, it's a hobby as well, he's part of an old wizarding family that's not against muggle-borns, I think he has a good chance. I've been reading up about the past Ministers for Magic and the Wizarding Council and it appears to me that many of them were promoted from little jobs, even Cornelius Fudge wasn't that high in the Ministry and Ludo Bagman, well.' She added in a disapproving voice, 'I think that speaks for itself.'  
  
Harry thought that this was an excellent idea, Arthur Weasley as Minister for Magic, he'd have muggles coming in with cars and probably want to have a computer in his office, just to examine the plug on the back. He thought of the Dursley's faces if he told them that the man who obliterated their living room was now leader of the wizards. He might go up and tell them, then he came to his senses.  
  
'How's Percy?' asked Harry cautiously leaning in so they could whisper. 'Oh fine,' replied Ron, 'as soon as You-Know-Who was seen he sent an owl to Mum and Dad asking if he could be forgiven and well you know Mum she was ecstatic and now he's one of the main supporters for Dad to be the new Minister!'  
  
Dobby hobbled up and quickly to the plate away from Harry as he finished eating, he went up to do the same to Hermione. 'Dobby,' she said, 'I've told you, you don't have to do this.' She got up and took her plate over to the sink, nearly tripping over the crate Dobby had put there so he could reach the soapy water, 'and you don't need to wash up, all we need to do is flick our wands and its done.' 'leave him alone,' mumbled Ron coninuting under his breath to Harry he muttered: 'She's been like this all flipping holiday, ooh house elf this and house elf that along with you and You-Know-Who of course, that's why we got Dobby obviously Kreacher couldn't stay here after what he did so there's a new head on that foul old board.'  
  
Harry hated Kreacher utterly, it had been it that had betrayed Sirius and the order to Voldemort, him who had told Harry that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries, he who had caused the death of Sirius. He didn't have any pity for that miserably creature.  
  
At that moment there was a huge crash outside in the landing immediatley the portrait awoke, 'FILTHY MUDBLOODS BEFOULING MY HOUSE, TRAITORS TO WIZARDS, DEAD SON, PUTIRD FILTH STAINING THE BLOOD OF MY FOREFATHERS, HE HAS RETURNED HE WILL KI-.' Her voice was muffled as the curtain was pulled over her.  
  
Eager to see what had caused the noise the trio left their seats but no sooner had they done so a huge bushy body came walking through the door bent double as it tried to fit through,

'Hello Harry,' announced Hagrid, ' How're you doing? Dumbledore said you're alright but I had to come up here m'self just to make sure.' He winked at Harry, 'think I've got something in my pocket for you, ah right,' he said as his plate like hands reached inside his many pockets, Harry was glad to see there weren't any moldy biscuits in there unlike the first year. 'Ah, here it is,' exclaimed Hagrid, 'sorry about the delay but had things going on up at the school,' he added mysteriously as he gave Harry a huge birthday cake with what looked like a huge green blob that Harry thought must have been a dragon on it.

---

Please give me feedback and then I'll update may be longer though as more time is needed to make the chapters good, have some ideas for the plot ie new DADA teacher and Flying teacher. Along with the usual Lupin and HBP!


End file.
